


Party party party

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Party, Saihara have two lovers, boys night out, drunk party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: What would happen if Saihara, Hajime and Makoto boyfriend start doing something stupid at a party?





	Party party party

"So thats your boyfriend?" Hajime point at the group of boys which means he is pointing at Kaito 

"Chug chug chug chug chug" the boys chant as Kaito chug some drinks down in a long tube, Saihara turns to Hajime ans nods  
"Also that one" he point at Ouma, Saihara turns around and see Ouma "CHUG IT ALL UP!" as he pour the drink up, standing on the table  
"Yeah both of them are my boyfriend" he said, looking at back Hajime  
Hinata let out a soft sigh "Why do yiu have two?"  
"I guess it happens" 

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" the two boys turn and "Komaeda NO!"  
Too late  
the boys are chanting for Komaeda to chug all the drink. Hinata shake his head "That one is yours?" Saihara point at Komaeda  
"Yeah, Hes insane"  
"Ouma is a lair"  
"Komaeda blow up a school"  
"Ouma got my other boufriend killed for his plan he made"  
"Komaede burns down the kitchen"  
"Ouma burns cereal" 

They shake hands "Im so sorry you have.....That as a boyfriend" Hajime refers to Ouma  
"Its fine, Im lucky to have Kaito too" 

"CHUG CHUGC CHUG CHUG CHUG!" 

Now turning and see Leon going at it and "Makoto" 

"I cant stop him" Makoto sits with them  
"Welcome to boyfriend do stupid shit club" Hajime gives him a pat on the back, Makoto ahoge droop "Thanks i feel welcoming" he takes a shot, the other two take a shot as well

 

Well! Lets see how this night goes  
Waking up drunk as hell  
And questioning everything


End file.
